¿Y qué sucedió con? Sonic (Sonally)
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Extra de tiempo de " Por aquella intriga (Shadamy) " ¿Qué pasó con Sonic, después de recibir tal rechazo?


¿Y qué sucedió con?

"Sonic"

-¡Suéltame! –Se escuchó un grito lleno de enfado y cargado de dolor. – ¿Qué piensas que soy yo? ¡¿Un plato de segunda mano?! ¡Estás muy equivocado! Yo… Yo te quiero Sonic The Hedgehog, pero no es el mismo querer de antes ¡Toma tu mugroso collar! –La belleza rosa, le aventó aquel colgante llena de furia, sus ojos esmeraldas no tenía ese hermoso brillo de antes, parecían estar nublados y humedecidos. En su interior, tenía un choque de emociones.

Su corazón se quebró, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a borbotones. Desolado, el erizo azul tomó el collar que había comprado con tanto cariño y dándose media vuelta, se marchó del lugar destrozado y sin esperanzas.

-¿Por qué tuve que ser tan idiota? –Un erizo lastimado, se alejaba ahora de quien se dio cuenta amar, con pasos lentos se dirigió al corredor de aquella casa que ya le parecía una prisión y ya estando sin la vista de alguien, corrió tan rápido cómo solía hace hacia la puerta de salida. -¡Lo siento mucho! –Gritó sin darse cuenta de que una persona se le atravesaba en el paso, de modo que siguió con su camino chocando finalmente con esta y cayendo los dos al suelo.

-Qué daño… –Se quejó una vocecita femenina acariciando su cabeza.

-Lo lamento mucho. –Se disculpó él. –No miré mientras corría… ¿Sally…? –Le causó mucha sorpresa ver a la chica que antes le gustaba tanto en ese lugar. – ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Sonic… Bueno, es que me han invitado a festejar, exactamente cómo a todos los que vinieron al cumpleaños de Rouge. –Explicó ella evitando verle a los ojos.

-Ah… –A pesar de la explicación, el seguía extrañado ¿Qué hacía Sally allí, si tan mal le caía a Amy? –Es una tontería preguntármelo… Si ya se el motivo. –Dejó escapar con resignación el erizo azul.

-¿Preguntarte qué cosa…? –Cuestionó la bella ardilla.

-Nada… Solo se que… Fui un completo idiota. –Le contestó a Sally con sus ojos llorosos.

Sally comprendió lo que estaba pasando, esos ojos, esa mirada… Eran los de un desdichado por amor. El corazón de Sonic estaba roto y parecía que en miles de pequeños trozos. Ella le observaba con suma tristeza, sin saber cómo animarle.

-Bueno… Gracias. –Sonic se levantó del suelo y desempolvándose, decidió seguir con su camino. –Nos vemos después Sally y nuevamente gracias, fue bueno al menos decirle a alguien lo estúpido que fui. –Abrió la puerta y al salir, la cerró tras de si con fuerza.

-Sonic… Supieras los deseos que tengo de consolarte y de ayudarte… Pero soy inútil en este momento… Pues a pesar de que tu corazón esté roto… Ya lo ocupa alguien más. –Ella, se llevó su mano a la boca para contener sus sollozos. Lloraba, unas lágrimas muy amargas recorrían su rostro.

Sonic, decidió darle unas vueltas a la manzana para despejar su mente. Miraba hacia el cielo y las estrellas tintinear, evocaba el recuerdo de todos los momentos que vivió con Amy y de las veces que según él, lo arruinó todo por completo con su actitud de niño.

-¡Idiota! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Sonic estúpido! –Gritó aún más fuerte. –Si tan solo… Hubieras valorado lo que tenías contigo… Tsk. –Cerró sus puños con fuerza para contener su llanto. Cerró sus ojos y dio así un enorme trago de saliva. – ¡No! ¡No me daré por vencido! Si de lo que he aprendido de mis batallas me ha sacado adelante, ahora también lo hará en estos momentos. –Decidido, tomó el camino de regreso a la casa, pero cómo se sentía un poco humillado por la manera en que salió, decidió entrar por la parte trasera. –Bien, solo es cuestión de saltar el muro y ya estaré. –De un brinco llegó sobre el muro, pero justo antes cuando iba a saltar hacia adentro…

–Todos me importan y los quiero mucho ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que ya es hora de volver a correr.

-¿Eh…? –Ahí estaba Amy enfrente de Shadow, tomados de las manos y mirándose el uno al otro cómo hacen los enamorados. –Ammes… –El erizo azul, hizo lo que justo dijo que no haría, se dio por vencido. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo claramente, vio cómo su amor besaba a otro hombre. –Bien, espero seas muy feliz mi Ammes… –Saltó hacia el camino por dónde venía y llorando a todo pulmón, corrió.

-¡Sonic! –Gritó una voz a sus espaldas, parecía agitada. – ¡Espera!

-¡Amy! –Ilusionado, frenó en seco y se giró, pero quien lo perseguía no era quien el esperaba. –Sally… ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó sin darle la mirada.

-Toma… –Agitada, extendió sus manos y le mostró el collar que el había comprado. –Cuando chocamos, se te cayó esto. Se que es algo especial, por eso te lo regreso. Traté de hacerlo antes, pero eres muy rápido y no te pude alcanzar. Lo lamento. –Terminó dándole una sonrisa cálida aunque forzosa.

-Gracias… Sally. –Sorprendido, tomó el collar tocando accidentalmente la mano de la ardilla con la suya. Él, se avergonzó de esto y retiró rápidamente ambas manos, de igual manera, notó que ella hizo lo mismo. –Lo siento Sally… -Exclamó levemente sonrojado.

-No… Fue mi culpa. –Contestó llevando sus manos hacia su pecho. –Sonic… Yo…

-Gracias. –Interrumpió él. –Eres una buena chica, Sally. Eres fuerte, decidida, una buena cocinera, una persona digna de confianza… Y bajo esta Luna… Te ves hermosa… – ¿Qué fue eso último? Aquellos sentimientos pasados, parecían apoderarse de él. –Perdona si te sofoca lo que te estoy diciendo, pero creo… Creo que será mejor que tú te quedes con esto. –Terminó por decir mientras tomaba una de las manos de la ardilla y ponía el collar en su palma.

-Sonic… Tú… ¡Tú me gustas! –Gritó sosteniendo aquel colgante con fuerza. – ¡Siempre quise decírtelo! Pero… Sabía que eras en realidad para alguien más… Aún así… Cómo esa persona ¡Fui una idiota y te seguí! Incluso la vez cuando te enfrentaste a ese loco monstruo de agua… Estuve allí así cómo ella… Deseando que tuvieras éxito, que no te pasara nada… Porque para mi, eres la persona más especial del mundo y…

-Calla… –Sonic con una sonrisa cálida y su corazón conmovido, se acercó a la bella ardilla y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. –Estás equivocada Sally, yo no soy para alguna otra persona que no seas tú.

-Sonic... –Su rostro parecía enojado, sus ojos tristes, pero aún así su corazón vibraba de felicidad. – ¡Idiota! –Ella, se abalanzó contra su pecho y llorando continuó. – ¡Eres un erizo idiota, Sonic! ¡Eres malo y un niño! ¡No haces las cosas bien y siempre deben ayudarte!

-Lo sé… –Contestó él rodeándole con sus brazos. –Pero aún así sea el más idiota de los idiotas, jamás me apartaré de ti, Sally Acorn.

Dicho esto, el trato se selló con un beso.

FIN


End file.
